fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zostało ich 4 albo 5
Tymrazem zawodnicy lądują w Syberri w Rosji zadaniem ich będzie znaleść figurke rena. Bohaterowie *Maniek *Tomasz *Silena *Stephanie *Alex *Zoltan Fabuła Maniek:'Ostatnio w Podróży z Totalną Porażką dwa odcinki byliśmy w Miami w pierwszym odcinku przygotowaliśmy imprezki a w drugiej trzeba było złapać Dakotę albo Jakuba.Pierwsze wyzwanie wygrał Zoltan który zdobył nietykalność w drugim odcinku wygrała Alex która wyeliminowała Nickie. '''Tomasz:'Dzisiaj jeden szczęśliwiec powróci i dzisiaj odpadną dwa osoby. Walka przegranych Przegrani walczą w bitwie na śledzie.Walczą:Katherine,Dakota,Gergor i Nickie. 'Gergor:'Mogę powrócić. Walną mocno śledziem w Dakote. Nickie wali wszystkich po kolei 'Nickie:'Chciałbyś!Hehe! Jeszcze raz ich walnął 'Gergor:'A co myślisz. Podciął Nickiego on sie przewrócił a później on go cały czas walił śledziem później walną śledziem Katherine i wyleciała z ringu. Nickie podniósł się i zaczoł tak okładać Gergora że położył się na ziemię '''Nickie:Zemsta jest słodka! Walnął go jeszcze raz tym razem mocniej Gergor:'Wali moją kukłe ale to żałosne. ''Gergor był za plecami Nickie i go walił. Nickie odwrócił się i przywalił mu śledziem jak kijem od Baseballa.Nagle kókła Gergora orzywa i wywaliła wszystkich z ringu.xd 'Tomasz:'To dziwne ale zadebiutuje kókła Gergora. '''Nickie:Kukła?Jak to...? Tomasz:'Dobra Nickie powraca bo to on ostatni przegrał z kukła. ''Zaczął sie śmiać. '''Nickie:Z jednej strony się ciesze a z drugiej...... facepalm Nickie:Hej Alex nadchodzę!Czyli inni zobaczą mnie pod koniec odcinka? Tomasz:'Kiedy będzie wyzwanie. Kajuty Kajuta nr. 1 Tu mieszka Alex '''Alex: '''Nie ma to jak wygrana...Ciekawe co dziś, może jakaś nawalanka? To by było spoko. ''Wstaje z podłogi i chodzi po pokoju. 'Alex: '''No dobra, straciłam sojusznika, chyba że jakimś cudem Dakota wróci.Ale szanse są minimalne.Może czas zawiązać jakiś nowy sojusz?Ale z kim...Dobra pomyślę... ''Ze względu na zamyślenie walnęła głową w ścianę i padła na podłogę. 'Alex: '''Auuuuu! Dobra, mniejsza. Ciekawe kto wróci? Mam nadzieję że nie Nickie, chociaż...Całkiem spoko z niego gość.Patrzy na świat optymistycznie, jest zabawny, miły Zamyśla się uroczy... Daje sobie z liścia w twarz Dobra co mi odbija?! Kajuta nr. 4 ''Tu mieszka Stephanie. '''Stephanie: Dziś odpadną dwie osoby. Muszę się postarać jeśli chcę wygrać... Kajuta 7 Maniek:'Liczę,że już wygrał przegrany. ''Dostał SMS od Tomka. 'Maniek:'Nickie powraca nie spodziewałem sie tego.Chyba pora na wyzwanie. Wyzwanie 'Maniek:'Brawo,że tak daleko dośliszcie. 'Tomasz:'Nickie powraca wasza piątka może sie dobrać w pary i macie znaleść figurke Rena. 'Maniek:'Jesteśmy na mroźnej Syberri. 'Tomasz:'Są trzy figurki. 'Maniek:'Kto nie znajdzie figurki odpada. 'Tomasz:'Oczywiście będą wam przeskadzali.... '''Maniek:...Yetti(Alex),Starzysta w stroju pandy z rakietą tenisową(Silena),wściekła foka(Zoltan),potwór z planu filmowego(Stephanie) i miś z piłą łańcuchową(Nickie). Nickie:Witam was spowrotem! Alex: '''Co?! Nickie, co ty tu do siana robisz?! Myśli On jest jednak uroczy.Dobra ogar i skup się na zadaniu! U Nickie '''Nickie:Gdzie może być ta figurka/ Nickie szuka po różnych bryłach lodu Nickie:No dobra patrzymy dalej! Nickie coś dostrzega podchodzi łapie i '' ''okazuje sie że to piła miśa Wychodzi miś Nickie ucieka Nickie:To nie figurka! Ucieka ucieka i nagle wpada na jedną skałę skała odsuwa się a pod skałą jest piątka która go walnełą w twarz. Nickie:Auu! Podchodzi niedźwiedź Nickie:Ej stary może się jakoś dogadamy! Nickie Poślizgnoł się Niedźwiedź chce go przeciąć ale on unika i od tyłu wali go deską Nickie:No miśek jak tam? Mis:'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ''Mocno drapie Nickiego aż mu z renki leci krew. '''Nickie:A masz! Wali miśka ale misiek sie tylko zezłościł. Nickie:'O figurka. ''Nagl miś zjada figurke a Nickie zrobił mu usta usta. Nickie zbiera się z sobie i robi miśkowi usta usta wtedy figurka poleciała na cienki lód Nickie wpada do wody a figurka popłynęła daleko na skrze lodowej. '''Nickie:Zi.zimno! Nickie żucasie w fale i plynie do kry wchodzi na krę tam spotyka znajomego misia Miś spycha Nickiego a Nickie podpływa jeszcze raz i spycha niedźwiedzia i łapie figurke ale leci samolot z bombą fioletowej farby i rzucają na ziemie a Nickie jest cały w fiolecie i mu upadła figurka zobaczył ją i płynie i zabiera figurke. Nickie:Dobra śpieszmy się! Nickie zaczyna biec jak najszybciej .'' ''. .'' ''. Spotyka Misia .'' ''. .'' ''Wymija go .'' ''. .'' ''Dobiegł do Mańka Nickie:Oto figurka! U Sileny U Stephanie U Zoltana Zoltan: No dobra, muszę znaleźć jakąś figurkę. Ale jaką? Jakby była z metalu to od razu bym ją znalazł. Wściekła foka próbuje ugryść Zoltana. U Alex Alex: 'Super!Na szczęście jestem odporna na zimno! no i gdzie to przeklęta figurka?! ''Nagle widzi coś. 'Alex: '''To jest figurka?! ''Podchodzi do "figurki" a okazuje sie,że to Yetti. 'Alex: '''Won, ołosiony! Ja tu wyzwanie wykonuję! ''Wali pięścia Yeti, a ten się przewraca.Tymczasem dziewczyna nadal szuka figurki.Yetti zabiera Alex do swojej nory i zameka na całą zime. '''Alex: '''Super, jeszcze jakieś genialne pomysły? ''Nagle widzi figurke foki i figurke rena Alex zabiera figurke(Prosze o uzupełnienie jaką figurke zabrałaś)'.'' U Mańka i Tomka Przychodzi Nickie 'Nickie:'Oto figurka! 'Maniek:'Gdybyś nas słuchał to byś wiedział,że szukamy figurke rena a nie foki. 'Tomasz:'O nasza bomba kogoś umalowała. '''Nickie:To figurka rena tylko wygląda jak foki bo się wymalowała!Przyjrzyj się! Tomasz:'Figurka rena tam ci upadła ''Wskazał ręka figurke rena. Nickie łapie i daje mankowi '''Nickie:Proszę! 'Maniek:'Nie spodziewałem sie,że to ty przejdziesz do finałowej trójki jak odpadłeś w pierwszej twojej ceremoni. Kategoria:Odcinki